Tarzan 1999 Aired on Nick Jr (April 15 1995) Part 3
With the circus performance over, the two fireflies rolled up the poster with the circus troupe and flew to the other side of the tent. A couple meters away from the circus tent was a trailer and a truck. As night fell, fireflies flew around the tall grass that surrounded the trailer. Near a light bulb, two flies flew nearby, but one was presented to the light. "NO, HARRY, NO," cried the fly who wasn't presented, "DON'T LOOK AT THE LIGHT!!" "I can't help it," said the other fly as if he wasn't possessed, "it's so beautiful." The light zapped him and he was sent flying to the ground. He landed in a can as Flik appeared, having traveled a really long distance from Ant Island. "Try not to look like a country bug," said Flik, "blend. Blend in." Flik headed down an alleyway, past a few bugs going all over the place. He stopped as a giant, long-legged spider slowly walked above him. He watched the spider walk before turning his attention to a series of tall buildings and insects. This was incredible. It was just like New York City, only that it was dominated by bugs and the buildings were food boxes. "Wow," said Flik, who was amazed, "the city." Flik proceeded deeper into the city, amazed by all the sights. Above him, a firefly stuck his light in a red Christmas light, before going to a green light and lighting it. Suddenly, Flik found himself surrounded by passing bug traffic. Thinking fast, he rushed to a sidewalk, where he saw more bugs minding their own business. "Making all stops to the septic tank, including standing water, empty bean can and dead rat," said a tour guide, "watch your stingers. All aboard." Flik, yet amazed by the sights, weren't focusing on what was around him. Some insects got too close for him, while others started pushing him around. As for Flik, he was oblivious to what just happened, for he was being overwhelmed himself. "Whoa!" "Hey, watch it!" "Oh, I'm sorry!" "Get out of the way!" "Ow," complained a snail as Flik incidentally bumped into one of his eyes, "watch where you're going." "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I didn't..." As for Flik, he managed to push himself out of the crowd, but he tripped and landed near a poor cricket that had a sign nearby saying, "child pulled my wings off." "Ah, oh, I'm sorry," said Flik as he incidentally wandered too close to him, "I'm really, very sorry, it was an...an incident." Flik looked and saw a giant can. Near the entrance was a bee, fighting with a fly. "Hey, let go of me," complained the fly. "I'll show you who's boss," shouts the bee before kicking him out of the can, "and stay out!" Thinking this could be his reply, Flik got emotional. "Hard bugs," he said before rushing to check it out. Flik made it to the entrance and was amazed. It was a bar where bugs were having meals. "Wow," said Flik. "Move it," shouts a fly, who shoves Flik out of the way. All around the Bug Bar, bugs were chatting among each other. "Hey, waiter, I'm in my soup." "I've been working out. Feel my wing." "Yo! Two black flags over here." "Alright. Hair with the dog you bit." "Hey, who ordered the poo-poo platter?" "Here you go, Slick. Enjoy." "OWOW! HEY, I SAID NO SALT!!" Flik took off his hat and backpack before speaking to the bugs in the bar. "Pardon me, sir, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment. I represent a colony of ants. I'm looking for hard bugs, you know, mean bugs. Bugs that..." As Flik began speaking to the bugs in the bar, not far away, the circus troupe sat at their own table. They were all disheartened over what just happened at the circus. "Fired by a flea. How humiliating," said Slim. "Let's face it," said Francis, "we stink." "You fired!" "You fired!" "You fired!" "Oh, will you shut up," complained Rosie, annoyed with Tuck and Roll's chatting. "You fired," the pill bugs said together, irritating Rosie more. "Someday, I will be a beautiful butterfly, and then everything will be better," said Heimlich as he munched on his food, while getting patted on the back by Manny, who agreed with him. "I can't believe the troupe is breaking up," said Gypsy, "we have always been together." "Farewell, my friends," said Manny as he lifted his ball of water. "To the audience we'll never have," said Francis. Slim took a drink from his water ball as he looked at the bar entrance. But to his shock, the two flies that Francis fought with earlier appeared. He gasped and whispered to Francis, "Francis, your boyfriends from the circus are here." Francis turned and saw the flies himself. But they weren't alone. A large, muscular fly appeared behind them. Francis gasped as he noticed the flies as well. "There she is," one of the flies said upon noticing Francis. Francis turned away, trying to ignore them, but the flies flew towards the table to meet up with the ladybug. The two flies landed near Francis. "Hello there, girly bug." "Shoo, fly, don't bother me," said Francis. "Say, why don't you warn our pal Thud," said the other fly as Thud, the muscular fly, landed right behind Francis, alarming everyone, "what you said to us at the circus." "Yes, something about buzzing around a dung heap," said the other fly. Thud growled at Francis. "Excuse me," Flik said to a mosquito, "hi, I represent an ant colony and we're..." "Hey, bartender," said the mosquito to the bartender, "Bloody Mary, O-Positive." The mosquito was given a huge drop of blood and he sucked it up like a vacuum. Upon finishing, he was fat and he collapsed. "Sir," asked Flik.